


AmazingDil

by mileskaane



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil somehow brings Dil to life and immediately becomes maternal and broody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AmazingDil

**Author's Note:**

> I'M AWARE THAT THIS IS AWFUL, I'M JUST TESTING OUT THE ACCOUNT AND STUFF K BYE

"Daaaaannnn! Something has happened!"

Dan Howell sighed and closed the gay porn tab he had open that he'd searched for on Internet Explorer using Bing. Phil had begun a Sims 4 marathon 3 days prior to this sudden yell and Dan had left him to it, realising that it would be a good time to search for all of the porn he wanted.

 

"Phil? Are you okay in there?" Dan asked, knocking on the older man's bedroom door.

"Just prepare yourself, you're going to like this" came the muffled reply from behind the closed door.

 

The door swung open to reveal a dishevelled looking Phil. He had three days worth of beard growth and his hair was greasy and stuck up.

 

"Meet our son, Dil" Phil beamed, stepping aside to reveal a real life version of the Phan hybrid from the sims. Dan shrieked and ran down the corridor, hiding in his own bedroom.

 

"Sorry about him Dil, he'll grow to love you"

"Ba harmy putar? GLARCH!" Dil garbled in Simlish. Phil beamed with pride.

 

 

xxxxxx

 

A week had passed and Dan didn't feel as terrified around his son any more. However the fact that Dil spoke in Simlish made Dan unable to understand what he was saying.

 

"Oh feebee lay!" Dil grunted as he sat at the dinner table with Dan.

"Don't worry Dil, tea will be ready soon, I know you're hungry!" Phil called from the kitchen.

 

Dil turned to Dan.

 

"Gerbit"

"Fuck off Dil"

"Dan! He's trying to communicate! He just said llama"

 

xxxxxx

 

"Baba" said Phil to Dan. Dan raised an eyebrow in confusion. Phil gave an exasperated sigh. "It means I'm pregnant Dan. We're having another"

 

Dan moved out.

 

 


End file.
